Traditionally, the function of extending an application directory schema, which typically involves adding and/or defining attributes, was exclusively an administrative function. Such administrative functions take a considerable amount of time to perform, and most application owners are not current app experts. Further, while the application owners know the business want these authorization attributes, they do not want to be concerned with how it is being done. Currently, the process requires a discussion or negotiation between an administrator and the application owner with a considerable amount of justification that is cumbersome and time-consuming and leads to costly delays.
There is a present need for methods and systems for managing directory information that address and overcome the problems of existing implementations and allow operational personnel to approve requests without lengthy negotiations with administrators.